Infernal Blow
Tracing a series of fiery runes on the length of their weapon, the caster prepares to unleash the Infernal Blow. Once imbued with fiery energy, the weapon discharges the moment it strikes any enemy. Infernal Blow burns anything struck with searing Hellfire, incinerating bone, flesh and armor. Perhaps the deadliest property of the enchantment lies in what follows a fatal hit. Any foe slain by Infernal Blow will explode in a violent conflagration, showering anything nearby with flame, igniting and killing with abandon. Masters of the Infernal Blow delight in watching enormous chain reactions of detonating victims. 攻擊敵人, 並將你的部分物理傷害轉換為火焰傷害. 若敵人在被擊中後的一小段時間就死亡時, 它將會爆炸, 對鄰近的敵人造成火焰傷害. 需要裝備劍, 斧, 锤, 法杖, 或者空手. 技能機制與說明 轉換傷害: 如同所有轉換傷害, Infernal Blow的火焰傷害部分將會同時被增加火焰傷害與增加物理傷害所影響. 持續時間: 如果敵人死亡時仍帶有Infernal Blow所造成的debuff, 即使Infernal Blow不是最後一擊, 敵人仍然會爆炸. 爆炸傷害: 爆炸傷害為死亡者20%的最大生命, 會受元素傷害與火焰傷害的天賦與道具模組影響. 法術傷害對於攻擊本身的傷害或者爆炸傷害都不作用. 怪物類型: 魔法 (藍色名字) 與稀有 (黃色名字) 的怪物可以被引爆, 但獨特怪物 (橘色名字) 不能. 武器元素傷害: 爆炸傷害不被增加武器元素傷害與武器本身帶有的火焰傷害影響, 但攻擊本身的火焰轉換傷害會. 寶石升級 }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 9 || || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 9 || 4% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 9 || 8% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 9 || 12% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 10 || 16% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 10 || 20% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 10 || 24% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 10 || 28% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || || 10 || 32% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || || 11 || 36% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 11 || 40% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 11 || 44% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 11 || 48% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 11 || 52% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 12 || 56% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 12 || 60% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 12 || 64% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | || || || 68% || |- ! 19 | || || || 72% || |- ! 20 | || || || 76% || |} 寶石品質 每 1% 品質附加 版本歷史 | align=center|0.10.2 || *Infernal Blow's physical damage now increases by 4% per level rather than 3%. |- | align=center|0.10.0 || * Now has +25% damage effectiveness rather than +12% attack damage. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Now works with unarmed attacks. |- | align=center|0.9.11i || * Fixed Infernal Blow so that it benefits from increased area of effect. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Set the default critical strike chances of Infernal Blow (7%) |- | align=center|0.9.3g || * Changed Infernal Blow to not have the damage scaled by mods that affect Spell Damage. |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Fixed a bug that caused damage bonuses to not appear on many weapon skills. * Increased damage by raising its flat damage bonus from 10% to 12%. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * The stats which convert damage from one type to another now calculate the damage in a way that takes into account your physical damage bonuses. * Fixed a bug where Infernal Blow was able to explode an enemy several times. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Infernal Blow does more damage at higher levels than before. |} Category:力量技能 Category:火系技能 Category:近战技能 Category:AoE技能